Conejos y lolitas Oo?
by Yuiko-san
Summary: Crossover de Gravitation, Loveless, JPop y otras series…jeje! Distraídos e inocentes niños, pedofilos en potencia, varios grupos musicales, Complejo de lolita, orejas caídas y muchas cosas así pasan en esta historia de la que ninguno saldrá sin problemas…


TÍTULO:

RESUMEN: Crossover de Gravitation, Loveless, JPop y otras series…jeje!

Distraídos e inocentes niños, pedofilos en potencia, varios grupos musicales, Complejo de lolita, orejas caídas y muchas cosas así pasan en esta historia de la que ninguno saldrá sin problemas…

Holas!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien pues bien este fic lo decidí escribir porque porque…¬¬ ¿Cuál es la razón?. Bueno creo que es porque estoy muy feliz actualmente y me inspire para hacer este, espero, divertido fic….

Mis series favoritas son Loveless y Gravitation (¿se nota? ¬¬') y por eso es que decidí hacer un crossover pero etto…es mi primera vez con esto de los crossoversiados así que tengan piedad.

Además talvez le ponga algo de JPop pues esa categoría me fascina jeje . Además de otros personajillos…

Espero que si están cansados, aburridos, hastiados, enojados con el mundo ó en cualquier caso con su hermano (a) ó padres, leyendo este fic se contenten un rato y dejen que su cerebro se fugue…

También quería hacer este crossover con Sukisyo y por eso es que compre la serie pero fui vilmente estafada - porque la serie no se ve TT y ya no tengo $$$ para comprar otro disco así que nimodo…TT

Disclaimer: Antes que leer este fic deben de tener en cuenta que los personajes no son míos solo son utilizados malévolamente para este fic que espero sea de su agradito y si no pues…¡púdranse!...¡no es cierto mis amados lectores, la verdad si no les gusta mejor lo detengo pero si les gusta háganme el favor de decírmelo en un fabuloso review…

Yoru-chan tampoco me pertenece así que 'la tomare prestada' (que feo se oyó eso ¬¬') pues la necesito para hacer cierto personaje…

_A Yoru-chan: Si os gustas que te bote de mi fic (es decir que te saque), nomás dímelo y yo te sacare…atte: yo (PD: No me demandes por usarte en este fic plisTT)_

Ay! Como me encanta hablar, ¡gomen, ahora sí ya va el fic…ejem…ejem…

Esto contiene algunas cosas basadas en la realidad así que cualquier parecido es pura y mera coincidencia…

Este fic contiene: Complejo de lolita, shota, pedofilia, ¿lemon, estupideces, estupideces y más estupideces…

¡COMENZAMOS! tuturutu…

**Cap 1 "Audiciones y un gorila…¬¬"**

Existió una vez en un remoto lugar…¡no esperen, eso parece blancanieves, vamos de nuevo, ejem…

Una alegre mañana en NG Records, en lo que se usaría para hacer las audiciones para los que serían los dobles de Ritsuka y Soubi pues la segunda parte de su serie ya se estaba empezando a filmar (N/A: que más quisiera yo!). Pero como la serie iba a tener escenas muy violentas y muy…apasionadas , se estaba buscando dobles pero ya había pasado dos días y Yun K. se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer escenas así pues no encontraban dobles perfectos….

La escena era aquella del primer capítulo en donde están en el parque y donde el flaquillo y el pedofilo estaban en las bancas…

-Ritsuka…-decía uno de los audicionados-…suki-da-you (ó como se escriba)

-Soubi yo…-decía el otro

-¡Corte! ¡Corte! –decía el manager de Yun K. : Gackt quién se encontraba ahí pues Yun K. había salido a promocionar su manga jeje -¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir? No es: - Ritsuka Suki-da-you es: Sukidayou Ritsuka!

-Gomen!- se inclinaban los chicos ante el representante

-¡Ritsuka!¡Soubi!-gritó Gackt

-¿Qué pasa?-dijeron los chicos que estaban en frente de Gackt

-Ustedes no…¡los verdaderos!-aclaró el autor

-Oh sí…ellos…

-¿Dónde están?-dijo con impaciencia el autor, en eso un simpático chico de cabello ondulado y café se acercó. El chico traía unas hojas en su mano, era el libreto, el joven se llamaba: Dan

-Dan…¿Dónde están?

-Etto…etto….-dijo el chico que no quería responder a esa pregunta pues sabía donde estaban pero…

-¡Aquí estamos!-grito una varonil voz a lo lejos, pronto dos sexys chicos se acercaron….

-¡Ritsuka!¡Soubi! ¿Dónde estaban?-Gackt se cruzó de brazos….

-Estabamos en…en….-dijo Ritsuka ruborizado pues habían ido al baño pero no a hacer precisamente de las aguas (como dice mi abuelita)

-¡fuimos a la cafetería!-dijo Soubi en señal de salvación

-¿sí?-dijo el ojirojo (¿existe eso?¬¬? mmm…)

-Sí Gackt, estabamos ahí-respondió Ritsuka

-Rit-chan…-dijo Dan

-Espera…-dijo Ritsuka

-Es importante-Dan le codeo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu zipper….-le murmuró en voz baja

-¿mi que? (pobre Ritsuka TT)

-Tú bra…-murmuró el chico

-¿Mi bra?-dijo Ritsuka recordando como en más de una ocasión Yuiko le había hablado de que su bra no le quedaba y que no encontraba de su talla, entonces pensó ofendido…"_De acuerdo se que soy un poco afeminado pero no es para tanto…Dan solo me esta molestando_" y le dio la espalda, claro que se refería a la BRA-gueta

-_"No entendió"_…-#-pensó Dan-¡Ritsuka!

-¿qué?-dijo este malhumorado

-¡Se te va a salir Juan de los palotes! (N/A: espero que todos sepan quien es el tal juan ese, y los que no bueno pues es aquello que los hombres…entre las piernas…¡ustedes entienden no!)

El rostro de Ritsuka se torno jitomate y disimuladamente se subió el famoso cierre con cuidado de no ahorcar al juan…

-¡ustedes no tienen remedio!-rió Gackt al entender a donde había ido…

Soubi rió, a pesar de todo Ritsuka era un niño y ese tipo de 'sesionsitas' que le daba algunas veces tal vez no estaban bien pero después de todo a él le tocó el papel de pedofilo así que lo tenía que cumplir…¡Y sí que lo cumplía!

-¡Soubi!-regañó Gackt al ver al sepsi rubio reir

-¿para que soy bueno?-le contestó éste

-¡para todo!-se apresuró a contestar el niño precoz que estaba a un lado de él pues aún sentía al lolito recorrer su cuerpo con sus curiosas manos y boca. Pero después entendió lo que dijo y ruborizado se dio la vuelta

-Jajaja!- rió Soubi

-¡Bueno ya!-dijo Gackt-Los necesitó para que les enseñen a estos novatos-miró a los falsos Soubi y Ritsuka que estaban ahí- como se hace esto…

-¿también a ellos?-preguntó Ritsuka viendo la fila de cómo 500 audicioncitas

-Sí…¡también a ellos!

-Esta bien…-contestaron los chicos pues para ellos les era muy fácil representar esas escenas pues en verdad, en la vida real y fuera del manga y el anime (aja¬¬) se amaban mucho…(N/A: Bueno utilicen la imaginación! )

El parque estaba sólo , era un día bastante soleado para que no hubiera nadie por ahí, pero así era. Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las verdes hojitas que eran mecidas suavemente por el viento y dibujando curiosas figuritas en el suelo, cambiaban constantemente de forma.

Cerca de una banca se encontraban dos chico hablando-:

-sukidayou, Ritsuka…Sukidayou-dijo el más alto de los chicos

-¿Y eso? ¡no me menosprecies!-refutó entre ofendido y sorprendido el menor

-Te protegeré, haré lo que sea por ti, Ritsuka…te daré lo que sea

-¿lo que sea?

-Así es. Lo que sea. Mi cuerpo, corazón y alma. Te daré todo eso. Hasta mi vida

-¿Hasta tu vida?

-Peleare por ti, Ritsuka-dijo el joven quitándose las gafas-Así que no debes temer por nada

El chico más bajito bajo la mirada y con el rostro sonrojado dijo-:

-Dices que darías tu vida por mí…que me amas

-Se lo haré saber a ellos. Controló poderes…manipulo palabras…

-¡cortEEEEE! ¡perfecto!¿observaron bien chicos?-dijo Gackt dirigiendose a los 502 audicionistas que estaban ahí

-Uoooooh Oo, Oo, Oo y 499 caritas más estaban así

-Así se debe hacer, perfecto y bien ahora que ya vieron, ¿quién cree poder imitarlos?-

-Yo! Yo!-decían los chicos acercandose a Gackt y aplastándolo

-¡Soubi!¡Ritsuka!¡vuelvan acá!-gritaba el manager mientras su cabeza desaparecía entre los audicionistas…-¡Me aplastan!¡Socorrooo!

-Adiós Gackt, tenemos cosas que hacer…más bien…que continuar…-dijo el pedofilo saliendo con su chico

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo uno de los audicioncitas en medio de la bola de gente (traía algo en la mano)-…esta aguadito, espera esta duro…

-Eso es mío!-dijo Gackt pues eso que el audicionista tenía era a juanito (entienden no? jeje )

-¿vamos al baño ó ya nos vamos a mi casa?-dijo el pedofilo

-No, al baño…-respondió Ritsuka

-De acuerdo…

Entraron al baño a continuar la sesión de la cual había sido interrumpidos, Ritsuka abrió una puerta encontrándose con…con…¡Ryuchi y Tatsuha en plena sesión!

-Lo siento!-dijo Ritsuka cerrando rápidamente con la imagen de los dos chicos a medio desvestir en su cabeza

-¡oh por Dios! xD ¡¿que he hecho!

-No te preocupes Ritsuka en poco estaremos como ellos-dijo el rubio acercándose a Ritsuka y metiéndolo a un baño

Un despistado y lindo chico pelirrosa vestido de pila (de esas de Duracell) se encontraba paseando entre las oficinas de NG Records cuando de pronto pasó por el baño y escuchó unos ruidos muy pero muy raros

-¿Qué pasa? ¬¬-dijo Su-chan-Lo más probable es que….que-Su hecho a volar su imaginación…-se escuchan gemidos…jaleos…chasquidos…aceleración respirada-el pelirrosa estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta-eso quiere decir que…¡¡Kyyyaaaaaaa!-gritó Suichi imaginando todo e interpretando según él-: ¡Allá adentro hay una orgía!...mmm…mmm…¡Allá voy!-dijo el chico abriendo la puerta pero alguien lo tomo del traje y Suichi se quedo colgando y pedaleando los pies

-Un momento Su, ¿A dónde vas?-decía un pelirrojo

-Es que allá dentro esta pasando algo y quiero ir TT…

-No Suichi! ¡mejor te vas temprano para ir con Yuki!

-Esta bien Hiro TT

-Vamos-dijo el pelirrojo soltando a Suichi-el ensayo esta por comenzar…

-Deja tomo un refresco y ya voy-dijo el pelirrosa

-Esta bien-aceptó Hiro-¡Suichi!-exclamó Hiro al ver como Suichi ya se metía al baño-mejor yo te llevó al ensayo-el pelirrojo jaloneo al pelirrosa

-pero yo solo quería…

-¡Tu no querías un refresco! ¡Tu querías chupar chelas! ¿verdad?-le regañó Hiro- pero yo tengo que cuidar que seas fiel, así que vámonos…

-No! TT-decía el chico mientras era llevado a la sala de ensayo…

-¡Ya no puedo más!-dijo Ritsuka agotado- tengo seca la garganta (de tantos besos!)

-Sí, mejor aquí le paramos…-dijo el pedofilo

-Síp y gracias! –Ritsuka se puso la camiseta que estaba hecha bolas encima del retrete, (es que hacía mucho calor ¬¬)

-A ti-dijo el otro acomodándose la blusa y el pantalón…

Salieron del baño y Ritsuka se dirigió al lavabo y al espejo

-¡Estoy todo despeinado! –dijo acomodándose su rebelde cabello con agua y sus lindas orejitas (que a pesar de todo aún seguían en su lugar)

En ese momento se escucho un gritó…

-¿Todavía no acaban estos?-dijo Ritsuka-pero que resistencia por Dios! xD OO

-Vámonos!-dijo Soubi

-Síp!

- Itsumo nani ka bokura

Nanige naku deatta

Una conocida y famosa canción se escuchaba cerca (bien…la de Super Drive) y dos locas fans que se habían logrado colar a NG Records gritaban a todo pulmón ¡Bad Luck!¡Bad Luck!

-Yoru-chan!¡esto es genial!-dijo una chica pelirrosa con los ojos de estrellita

-Tienes razón!-contestó la otra chica

-Señoritas…-dijo una voz.

Las chicas voltearon encontrándose con un macabro guarura.

-No deben estar aquí, es la décima vez que se los digo…

-jejeej -reían las chicas mientras retrocedían un poco –Alcanzados si puedes ¡gorila!-añadió Yuiko

-ñññññ-Yoru-chan le sacó la lengua

-Ya verán…-dijo el 'gorila'

-Kyyyya!-gritaban las chicas

-¡Oh! Y ahora…¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?-

-¡¡Yo!

-¡El chapulín color-…! Ah no! esperen…ese no es…¬¬-dijo Yuiko

-Ese no es el chapulín, aunque tiene un gran parecido…¬¬!-dijo Yoru-chan viendo como un alegre chico llegaba saltando a donde estaban…

-¿Qué pasa aquí Miya-kun?-dijo el chico, el cuál traía los cabellos desordenados al igual que la ropa un poco

-Así que ahora le ponen nombre a los gorilas…¬¬-dijo Yoru-…no se hasta donde vamos a llegar…

-Es que estas señoritas no se salen de aquí por más que les digo...-contestó el gorila

-ñññ! Gorila malo!-dijo Yuiko

-Toma Miya-kun…-dijo el chico entregándole a Miya una cajita (que de donde salió no me pregunten xD)

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Miya conmovido- Hace mucho que nadie me daba algo…-los ojos de Miya se humedecieron…-es…es..TT….¡UN PLATANO! Oo

-Como gorila te deben gustar mucho ¿no?-dijo el chico

-¡Sakuma-san!-decía el gorila empezando a corretear al chico

-¿Acaso dijo Sakuma-san?-dijo Yoru mientras por sus ojos asomaban llamas

-Eso quiere decir que…-añadió Yuiko con los ojos igual

-¡¡¡¡Es Ryuchi Sakuma de Nittle Gasper!-contestó Yoru-chan

-¡¡Ryuchi-sama!-gritaban las chicas (digo "sama" porque para todas, Ryuchi es como un Dios entonces hay que tratarlo con respeto ejem…ejemm)

-¡Sakuma-san!-gritaba el gorila

-Tatsuhaaaaa!-gritaba el chico al ver un gorila y dos locas persiguiéndolo-¡Kyyyyyaaaaaa!

-¿Qué les pareció? Que tal mi primer crossover, dejen reviews para que yo pueda subir el otro capítulo que a mi parecer esta muy divertido, sobre todo por un singular personaje… ¡Nos vemos!

Dejen sus reviews!

Chuu!

PD: Por cierto aprovechare este espacio para hacer un poco de propaganda… pues como que nadie se mete a curiosear en las otras categorías y déjenme aclararles que éste no es mi único fic, ni el de EL MUNDO DE LOS DOS, tengo más…así que por favor sean tan amables de leerlos, tengo además uno de gravitation, un original y otro de Escaflowne pero claro que ese no lo puse aquí…

Bien una vez hecha mi autopropaganda TT les recomendare unos fics que he leído:

Earless (Marbius es genial)

crazy (sou chan es muy buena para hacer reír y su prima babeante también jeje!)

Pinceladas que llegan al corazón (de la musa Ryoko que es muy buena para hacerte llorar)

Ahora sí me despido esperando que dejen reviews y que le echen una hojeada a los otros fics…incluyendo a los míos TT

_Con amor y cariño… la amiga de siempre: Yuiko-san! _


End file.
